


Feeling the Heat

by EuphoniousGlow



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Meme, M/M, One-Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoniousGlow/pseuds/EuphoniousGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya sends Phoenix and Edgeworth on a surprise trip to the spa for R&R. What they find there is more than any of them could have expected. UPDATE: Revised 7/13/12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling the Heat

Phoenix should have known that something was strange the moment Maya appeared. She hid her hands behind her back suspiciously, and her grin was just a little too mischievous. He didn't have time to ask her what she was hiding, because she grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door, leaving him barely enough time to lock it behind him.

"C'mon, Nick," she said, shaking his arm. "We're going to be late to meet Mr. Edgeworth!"

Inwardly, Phoenix sighed. The three of them had been meeting for lunch recently, and he and Maya always arrived at least ten minutes after Edgeworth did. Not that they were late--Edgeworth's definition of "being on time" meant "ten minutes early, at minimum." It was one more way that he and his friend differed.

As they walked into the Middle Eastern restaurant (Edgeworth had to explain, very clearly, that he was _not_ going anywhere near a cheap burger joint before Maya would agree to eat something else), Phoenix looked for Edgeworth's familiar red suit, spotting him at a table by the window. 

The prosecutor looked up as Phoenix and Maya joined him, and Phoenix noticed that the lines that were ever-present under his eyes were darker than usual. Edgeworth's current case must have been troubling him, though he didn't say anything about it to Phoenix. Edgeworth would never admit that he was stressed, but Phoenix knew all that work had to get to him. 

They exchanged their customary greetings--Edgeworth's a bit more clipped than usual--and ordered their drinks. 

"Have a lot of work on your mind?" Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth opened his mouth as if to say no, then nodded. They were getting somewhere, after all this time, Phoenix thought with a smile. No more hiding the truth from each other. 

Phoenix's attention was brought back to the third member of their group when the side of Maya's arm bumped against his own, and he realized that she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"You're awfully excitable today," Edgeworth remarked, as the girl grinned innocently.

Phoenix blinked as she extended something close to his face with a flourish of her arm. A pamphlet. She had one in her other hand which she handed to Edgeworth, who took it reluctantly.

"Willow Springs Spa?" Phoenix read. "What's this, Maya?" Edgeworth's expression had gone carefully blank. 

Maya's smile had gotten even wider, if that was possible. "You guys are so busy lately with your cases! Even Mr. Edgeworth has to break under the pressure sometime. So I think it might do you both good to take some R and R."

Phoenix ran his hand through his hair. "Maya, do you really think I can _afford_ , let alone that I want--"

"It's okay!" Maya said, apparently unaware that she had interrupted him. "I won two gift certificates ages ago. But you need them more than me. You'll just have to pay a ten-dollar fee." The tone of her voice indicated that she would accept no argument.

After a moment's silence, Edgeworth said, "All right." Phoenix wouldn't have been more surprised if Edgeworth had announced he was going to become a defense attorney. Perhaps Edgeworth had simply decided that it would be much less stress to just go along with her plan, rather than argue. 

As he ate, Phoenix wondered what sort of trouble Maya had gotten him into this time.

\-------

The spa experience was a lot better than Phoenix had expected. After a heavenly massage and surprisingly pleasant foot-rub, Phoenix met up with Edgeworth at the entrance to the sauna. For a moment, he wasn't quite sure what to say. He hadn't seen his friend shirtless since they'd changed for P.E. in grade school. He hadn't imagined Edgeworth as the type of guy who worked out, but apparently he had muscles underneath that suit. He looked good, not that Phoenix would ever admit that aloud.

"You seem to be enjoying this, Wright," Edgeworth said, an amused light in his eyes. Phoenix noted that Edgeworth's shoulders didn't look quite so tense anymore. Well, this was all worth it if it meant Edgeworth could lighten up a little.

Phoenix stretched. "Admit it. You're having fun, too." He grinned. 

Edgeworth "hmphed" and tried to look dignified, which was difficult to do when he wore nothing but a towel. But Phoenix knew that was what Edgeworth did when he pretended not to care. 

Phoenix extended a hand toward the door to the sauna. "Well, shall we?"

The only other occupants of the sauna were two elderly men sitting close to the heat, towels laid over their faces. Only the rise and fall of their bellies showed that they were alive. Phoenix and Edgeworth took a spot far from the two men and sat side by side on the wooden bench. 

"Have you ever been to one of these before?" he asked Edgeworth, more for the need to fill the silence with something than a real desire to talk.

Edgeworth stretched his neck and shoulders, relieving whatever tension was left there, built up over the course of years. "Yes. They are popular in Europe." He settled his hands over the towel in his lap, and closed his eyes. "The von Karmas were fond of them."

Phoenix felt an uncomfortable jolt in his stomach at the mention of Edgeworth's former mentor. But he supposed it meant something that Edgeworth would talk about those memories with him, despite all the pain they had caused. Phoenix admired that about his friend: _he_ still couldn't talk about Dahlia.

Their conversation slowly faded. Edgeworth sat straight-backed, but with his eyes closed, looking more at peace than Phoenix had ever seen him. Phoenix felt the steam and heat rise all around him, filling him, and let his thoughts wander wherever they would. There was a new client to meet with at the start of the week, a few bills he needed to pay. Habit turned his idle mind to worries, yet after a few minutes, the heat made that kind of thinking too exhausting to dwell on. 

A loud sigh from his left made him turn his head to look at Edgeworth. Flushed cheeks and the gleam of sweat on his neck told him that Edgeworth was feeling the heat, too. Edgeworth's breathing even sounded heavier than usual. His gaze swept over those sweat-slicked muscles, the dripping hair stuck to his face, and then to the hands lying upon his lap. And underneath--

Phoenix looked away quickly, pulse suddenly loud in his ears. His thoughts had started to turn to forbidden territory, the bewitching steam making him curious. He ran a finger through his damp hair, taking deep breaths. You don't think about your friends like that, his mind told him. This is _Edgeworth._

The Edgeworth that you changed your life in order for the chance to meet again, remember?

He heard Edgeworth shift slightly beside him, and softly exhale. He imagined another situation where Edgeworth might make those sounds, where sweat could roll down broad shoulders.

It was too hot. The steam was causing him to feel feverish. He tried to ignore the tight feeling in his stomach, the heat building up between his legs. He changed position, leaning on his arms where they lay crossed over his knees, as his arousal became impossible to ignore.

He couldn't leave, not until the full time had gone by. They didn't like it when customers left the sauna early, because it cooled the room down for everyone else. He had to bear with this. 

"Wright?" He nearly jerked out of his skin at the sound of Edgeworth's voice. "What are you moving around so much for?" Edgeworth had one eye open, looking at Phoenix's face.

"It's the heat," Phoenix said. 

Edgeworth leaned his head back, eyes closed again. "If you're uncomfortable, put the towel over your face to cool down."

Phoenix looked down at the bulge growing beneath his towel. No way he was ever going to remove it. He tried to think of something unsexy. He thought of long, boring trials at the courthouse. But that led to Edgeworth standing across from him, mouth curled in a smirk, following his every tangled piece of logic, a perfect match. How many times had Edgeworth been there, understanding without words that Phoenix needed his help, needed his trust?

"Should only be a few more minutes," Edgeworth said quietly. Phoenix turned his head sharply, wondering if Edgeworth somehow knew what Phoenix was going through. But Edgeworth's eyes were still closed, one leg crossed over the other, hands palm-downward on the bench. The towel hung over his neck. Phoenix stared at it in something akin to horror. He was going to fire Maya when this was all over, for how much trouble this idea of hers had put him in. 

And then, all of a sudden, time was up. Phoenix got to his feet quickly, without saying a word to Edgeworth, moving to the door before his friend in the hopes that he wouldn't see. He went through the door to the locker room, making a beeline for the row of private showers. He would just have to take care of his little problem in the shower and forget that any of this had happened. It would be too embarrassing were Edgeworth to ever find out--

Strong fingers closed upon his wrist, and he barely had time to register what was happening before Edgeworth pulled him through the plastic curtain to one of the showers. Edgeworth glanced out of the stall, then, seeing that only the two old men were in the locker room loudly chatting away, closed the curtain and turned to Phoenix. They stared at each other for a moment. Edgeworth's face was flushed, and Phoenix wondered if what he'd seen in the sauna had been from just the heat or something else. 

Edgeworth cleared his throat. "What happened in there, Wright?"

Phoenix swallowed nervously. His hands clutched at the towel around his waist, the hot pulsing of his arousal still begging for release. "What are you talking about? Nothing happened!"

He saw Edgeworth's gaze move slowly downward, and wished he could stop it. Then, suddenly, he noticed: Edgeworth had the same problem he did, but Phoenix had been too focused on his own discomfort to realize it.

"Let me help," Edgeworth said, looking into his eyes again. His expression was as open as Phoenix had ever seen, vulnerable but daring, and that made his stomach leap pleasantly with anticipation. "Or tell me 'no' and I'll leave now." His breathing was uneven, as if he was trying very hard to keep it steady. His gaze was so intent that Phoenix had to fight the urge to look away. 

"Are you sure?" Phoenix asked. He had never imagined that this could happen between the two of them, let alone in a shower at a spa that Maya had sent them both to. "If you don't want--"

Edgeworth made an attempt to smile. "We can talk about it later. But right now, we both need this." He stepped closer. For a second, they just looked at each other, hardly daring to breathe with their faces so near. Then Phoenix moved forward just an inch, placing their lips softly together. 

He pulled back after a moment, Edgeworth's breath on his cheek sending a shiver down his spine. "Okay." He touched Edgeworth's hand, drew his thumb along the middle of Edgeworth's palm, up to the underside of his wrist. Edgeworth made a soft, pleased noise next to his ear, and placed his other hand against Phoenix's shoulder. Right now, Phoenix just wanted to feel that body that he'd admired earlier. Feel the knots of unrelieved tension in his shoulders, run his fingers over the cowlick at the back of his hair. Edgeworth watched him with half-lidded eyes, a faint smile on his lips. Phoenix pulled him closer for a deeper kiss this time, tasting his mouth and his tongue, letting his scent wash over him, and one of Edgeworth's hands moved to the middle of his back, drawing their bodies together. Edgeworth moved his lips to the edge of Phoenix's jaw, and down to his neck, sucking a little harder when Phoenix let out a quiet moan. They could do this. It didn't matter that they were friends, that Phoenix had never been with a man before. It was okay, if it was the two of them. 

Phoenix's hands moved over Edgeworth's chest, feeling the low thump of a heartbeat, that quiet strength he knew so well. Both of their towels had fallen away, but they hardly noticed, until Phoenix felt Edgeworth's cock pressing against him, reminding him of his own need.

He pulled back to look in Edgeworth's eyes, which were darker than he'd ever seen them. "Please," he said, needing to feel his touch. Edgeworth kissed him again, then moved Phoenix until his back pressed against the tiled wall. He traced the underside of the shaft, feather-light, looking for Phoenix's silent approval before continuing. His hand pleased the fire burning in Phoenix's belly, the hungriness that had been building in the sauna, that had probably begun a long time before that. 

"Is it good?" Edgeworth breathed in his ear, and Phoenix realized that Edgeworth probably wasn't too experienced in this kind of thing, either. He pressed his hand to Edgeworth's, increasing the pressure. He had to bite back a groan as Edgeworth held him more firmly, stroking up and down with increasing speed. His knees shook, and he was glad for the support of the wall behind him. His hips moved forward of their own will, as the heat grew, better than anything his own hand could have given him. He covered his mouth, unable to keep from sighing with pleasure. 

Finally, as Edgeworth's fingers teased at the head, he reached his peak and came, bursts of release which left him breathless. He opened his eyes to see that Edgeworth was watching him carefully.

"You're really good at this," he muttered. Edgeworth smiled at the big, happy grin on Phoenix's face. Phoenix looked down and saw that Edgeworth still had an erection. He looked back up at Edgeworth, eyes questioning.

"Do you want me to?" he asked. He could see that Edgeworth's cheeks were flushed. His pupils had dilated, and he didn't quite meet Phoenix's gaze after the question.

"Only if you wish to," he said. Phoenix put his hand on Edgeworth's shoulder, trying to get eye contact from him and reassure him. When Edgeworth looked at him, Phoenix kissed him softly on the lips, then kissed down his neck, raising a sigh from Edgeworth. Phoenix drew his lips over a nipple, sucking gently and causing Edgeworth to murmur, "I like that." 

Phoenix grinned against Edgeworth's skin and kissed and licked his way down Edgeworth's chest and stomach. He kneeled on the ground and looked up at Edgeworth. The prosecutor was watching him. The heat of his gaze increased Phoenix's enjoyment. He wanted to put on a good show. Having seen a decent amount of porn in his adult years, he had a basic understanding of how this was supposed to work. 

He wrapped his hand around the base of Edgeworth's cock and then licked up the underside. Edgeworth made a surprised, gasping sound as Phoenix's lips closed around the head. Phoenix sucked and felt Edgeworth's cock spasm at the stimulation. He pulled back and teased the head with his tongue, causing Edgeworth to run his hands through Phoenix's hair in encouragement. 

Edgeworth's cock didn't taste bad, and Phoenix realized that he enjoyed doing this to Edgeworth. He closed his lips around the shaft and moved his head up and down, sucking along Edgeworth's length. He could feel Edgeworth gently thrusting his hips as Phoenix fucked him with his mouth. Edgeworth sighed and barely supressed his moans, and Phoenix could tell from the way Edgeworth's legs spasmed that he was getting close.

Phoenix increased the pace, and he felt Edgeworth's cock convulse and heard Edgeworth breathe heavily as warm come shot into his mouth. He spit into a towel and looked up at Edgeworth, who looked as though he were barely able to stand. Edgeworth looked tiredly at Phoenix and grasped his hand, helping him stand.

"That was great," Phoenix said, too giddy to think of anything profound to say.

"Great for stress relief?" Edgeworth asked, eyebrows raised, as they moved apart, cleaning themselves. 

"Yeah, that too," Phoenix said, "but it's more than that." He hoped Edgeworth would understand from his look alone. 

"Let's get dressed," Edgeworth said, parting the curtain. Phoenix followed him happily. Something had started between them long ago and had grown over the years. And tonight it had changed in ways that Phoenix found exciting to wonder about. 

When he got home, he was going to buy Maya a year's worth of hamburgers.


End file.
